


Stitches

by alis_et_unguibus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied Relationships, Iwaoi break up, M/M, needs to be proof read, not edited, super small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_et_unguibus/pseuds/alis_et_unguibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>extremely small drabble based off of the song "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



> Not Proof read (wow I'm so fucking lazy) this was made impromptu, typed up 1 am in the morning and posted here so I can remember I even wrote it. I don't even know who the singer is, I wrote this on the back of a paper at work during my lunch break.

_I thought that I'd been hurt before_

_But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 

Oikawa had thought he had been hurt worse before. His hands gripped the sink, knuckles turning white as he tried to swallow down sobs. He stared at the mirror in contempt. Self deprecating words a mantra in his mind. It was his fault, he caused this. He hurt him. He fucked up.

 

_Got a feeling that I'm going under_

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

 

Oikawa breathed out a sigh, blinking at the morning light as it hit his tired eyes. Rolling over he stared at the picture of _him_ on his bedside table. A month had passed since he left, and Oikawa was going about life, struggling through much like walking through quicksand. He reluctantly got up for practice, remembering the day before in embarrassment when he had accidentally called _him_ his boyfriend, Makki having to painfully correct him. His tired hazel eyes looked again in contempt in the mirror, the voice that taken a break from chanting resuming. He fucked up.

 

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_Shaking, falling onto my knees_

 

Oikawa collapsed from the pain in his knee letting out a cry of agony. He curled up around said appendage and grit his teeth willing the spiraling pain to let up, but with no success. He remembered when someone had been beside him in these moments, he remembered when he was never alone. Oikawa remembered when someone would scold him and hold him in their arms. When his sore knee was kissed in encouragement, being told that he was fine the way he was. But once again the voice rung through his mind as he dug his nails into his skin. He's all alone now, and it's his fault. He let out a scream and began sobbing as he begged to himself, wishing that the one he called for would come to him.

 

"...Iwa Chan...please...I'm sorry...come back..."

 

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_


End file.
